


碎碎念

by Shadowmancer



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 歌曲播放单随机出来的超短篇集, 情节人设互不干扰[UA]
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	碎碎念

Monoral—So long

分手一年零三个月，他终于提及想念二字。铜版纸上白底黑字，丽对着杂志上那人剪影，指间烟灰悬成一截长长的青。

葵，或者是优，看了六年的眉眼。下颚弧线依旧尖锐，眼眸已不似当初凌厉。肩与颈的角度太陌生也太熟悉，是曾倚在自己枕畔的柔软弧度。

Koda Kumi—Under

葵。

丽咀嚼那个人的名字：葵。

真是可笑，他哪里适合这种花花朵朵的明媚。他是背光的，凉而薄的影，贴地滋长。第一眼见他便如此认定。

虽然丽第一眼只看见了葵的手：骨节崎峋，腕子上带刺银链沉得很，举动间连丽都觉得硌。

Monkey Majik—The letter

天气晴好。

是那种偶像剧中用来衬托一见钟情的晴好：阳光，薄云，芳草地。

葵在如此晴好的下午收到来自远方的明信片——两张人脸迎了光，生出毛茸茸的边，四排牙雪白晃眼。

翻过来，纸片后龙飞凤舞字迹： _喂，好么？_

别无它话。

葵收紧手心，那字那画被挤压出尖锐棱角。

我好与不好，你如何知道，如何在乎？

Long view—Further

许多年后丽在凌晨接到陌生电话，听筒彼端的口音浓重艰涩。他说城山优先生在十分钟前因为车祸抢救无效。他说我很抱歉，请节哀，我们在他随身的电话里只找到了这个号码，迫不得已才来打扰，他在这里没有任何亲朋。

许多年后丽戴着墨镜出席葵的葬礼，指尖冰凉，从头至尾没说一句话。

许多年后丽在葵的寓所花了一个晚上处理掉很多东西：衣服，书籍，信件，都是葵的。占据庞大空间，不能带走回日本。烧的烧扔的扔，满屋子烟熏火燎，丽头疼，不停咳嗽。

许多年后丽闻不得万宝路的薄荷气。太凉，头疼。

D’espairsray---Garnet

葵光脚趿着簇新的乌木屐子，鞋帮绘着一圈银红藤蔓，看不出是什么花儿，从寸高的木齿拧转缠绕到后跟。身上老老实实配了雪青外褂，博多带束得煞是正经，叫人挑不出半点错处。

这个拿腔作势的孩子。

丽过去，铜烟嘴逼到葵鸦漆漆的睫毛边缘。

“别跟我耍什么花样，你还太嫩。”

Nine inch nails — Starfuckers Inc.

葵比任何一个人都更适合军装；薄呢面料下只用一味滑不溜手好皮肉，铜扣子从小腹严实锁到领口，裆部紧得勿需他人多加遐想，高帮马靴咯噔咯噔踩过来，仿佛塞壬笑声。

丽瞠目结舌瞪了葵十秒，最终放弃，扭头恶狠狠说操。

对方耸耸肩。“哦？好啊。”

丽的瞳孔微微聚拢，话说到这份上还不明白就是傻子了。

葵把手套衔在齿尖慢吞吞褪下，手腕如一痕新雪映了凉月。

Dir en grey — Glass skin

一年零三月又一天，丽再次吻了他。

不顾一切，心急火燎地吻了他。

葵早不戴唇环了，触感分外柔软，不像当年尖锐搏杀——皮肉抵在牙齿与金属之间挫摩，情动时往往有腥气浮动，合了言语呼吸吞没入腹。

丽十指缠进他脑后发丝，用力扯到疼痛的边缘。不这么做的话他怕自己先会抖得不能自制。

你看，亲爱的，还有什么能抵御得了时间。

Gazette—Guren

他吐息越过我唇角，轻飘飘一记吻落在我耳后，下颚骨突起的地方。太安全也太狡猾的距离，旁人偏还当作浓情蜜意。

丽是有心理洁癖的人，或者说是无可救药的浪漫主义者。

我笑他痴；白长了这么张嘴，却是个死物。鲜花蔫在供瓶里，祭谁呢谁稀罕？

他说祭我心上的那个人。

我伸手过去扣住他心口。“你这里头一座空庙，可不得拿些干花来祭。”

“你不是庙，又怎知庙里没有神明？”


End file.
